Somehow Remaining
by IggyInin20218
Summary: Molly can always see through Sherlock, but is it a curse or a gift?


**Author's Note: Hello! :D I do not known BCC's Sherlock Series and I hope I don't screw up on this! DX This story may confuse the heck out you! Also free computer cookies to the daredevils that still read this story anyways! CX**

Why bring me here?

"Sher-Benjamin, sorry…"

"It's quite alright...now what is it, Molly?"

"You…you don't have to do this, you know…"

Sherlock sighed and rubbed his temples, "Yes, Molly, I am fully aware of that." Molly gave an uneasy smile while smoothing out the light curls in her hair, "Why are you still doing this then?" Sherlock stopped abruptly from walking and turned to her, frowning raising an eyebrow. Molly paused too, waiting. "Isn't it obvious?" She blinked then shook her head. Sherlock's face for a moment flashed an annoyed look yet it disappeared as soon as it came. However Molly did see. She always saw him though she chose to let it go, "OK. Where are we going then?" She decided to not dwell on it and he seemed grateful as well. He smiled a bit, "An old restaurant-tell me, Molly. Do you like Italian food?" Molly's eyes widened with a frown. Italian food and Molly, they never really blended well. She was then going to say no, but she saw Sherlock's expression. She froze, _John…He's thinking about John_. Did that restaurant had something to do with John before the fall? "O-of course! I love Italian food, I haven't some in a long awhile," she announced with a smile, "Are we almost there?"

Her eyes then met Sherlock's, she immediately moved her warm brown eyes from his piercing gaze. Sherlock's eyes still was fixed on Molly though. His eyes burned her with a glare, "You're lying, Molly. Even though we are in the dark I can still see how your body recoiled to what I suggested as the smile on your face switched to a repulsed frown with the wrinkle of your nose. Your hands didn't even support your lie either, so don't lie to me Molly. _Don't_." She gaped at the darkness, _I reacted that badly?_ Molly curved to look at him yet he wasn't looking at her. Not anymore. He was blankly staring at all the people while his speed increased, his eye brows furrowing closely together. It didn't take a genius (like Sherlock however now known as 'Benjamin') to know he was deep in thought. She swallowed as she tried to search the words to correct herself to make the mood less uncomfortable for her, "I don't honestly mind eating Italian. I am not fond of the food, but pay no attention I'll live! Also like I said it's been awhile since I ate Italian so…yeah, it won't hurt to eat some today. Are we still going?" "Turn on 22 Numberland St and stop. Molly after you…" _I guess that solves my answer_!

…

Molly blushed as she got inside the diner. Everyone was dressed causal while she was wearing her expensive burgundy dress and black heels that showed her newly painted toenails. She wanted run out the diner or tell Sherlock to take her home so she could change into something causal that's full of comfort. _Remember you dressed nicely for Sherlock-Nobody else, but him_, she thought mentally as she gave an awkward smile at her feet. Molly still couldn't help, but be a little mad at Sherlock though. He told her he was taking her someplace nice, so she should dress that way too. Inwardly groaned as she face palmed herself the voice in her head didn't convince her,_ is this Sherlock's idea of nice? _"Why didn't you tell me that there was no need to dress up for dinner, Sh-" Molly stopped finishing her sentence as she felt a cold breath next to her ear, "Benjamin, Molly, you keep letting whole reason of the name to slip your mind. Also Molly you look lovely so stop fretting. It's getting dull." She soon felt like jelly when Sherlock, 'Benjamin', kept distance between them both as the waiter showed their seats. _Did he realize what he just said?_

"Here are your seats, now what would you both like to drink? Also if you have any complaints at all you can call me and I will do what I can to help you out," the male waiter said with a smile. "Lemonade and Ben…jamin would want…," she trailed off, but squeaked to Sherlock's reply. "To make a complaint," Sherlock muttered in a matter-of-tone as he stood inches away from his chair. "What!," the waiter and Molly exclaimed in unison, looking a Sherlock with confusion. He shook his head and motioned for Molly to get up, "Another seating, please. I don't like the window view and it sets me off from distractions." The waiter gaped at Sherlock and frowned turning to see available tables. Molly didn't get up instead she watched Sherlock's face. Pain, sadness, reluctance, and slight mixture of comfort she saw run through his face. She studied the table around her and the view of the window, _John sat here with Sherlock, they ate here together. _She looked back Sherlock, _I was right, but why choose this restaurant to eat at? _Molly suddenly felt angry;_ Sherlock chose this place on purpose, for punishment? _"Molly get up we are moving to a different change of scenery. Molly." She still doesn't move, "Benjamin, let's sit here. It won't hurt to sit in a place that has memories already…You can always make new ones, too." Her brown orbs met surprised silver-blue ones. He understood exactly what she meant; he glared at the seat that Molly sat on, "Fine." Molly gave a smile of triumph. "Um…aren't you two going to move?," the waiter asked in frustration as he brought her lemonade while setting it down in front of her. "No. We decided," she paused while gazing at a fuming Sherlock, "_together,_ to sit here entirely." The waiter gave glanced more than once at Sherlock, "What would you like, sir?"

"Not another complaint I'm sure!"

"Molly, your jokes aren't funny, so don't embarrass yourself further. Tea, would do."

"Oh, right…It doesn't hurt to try though!"

"Why are you still standing there? Get my TEA! You just lost a pound."

…..

Molly studied the table cloth with quiet embarrassment, tracing the patterns with gentle touches. The silence between her and Sherlock was awkward. He still hadn't talked to her since the joke she made about his complaint. Why did he have to be so unkind? The waiter didn't seem find her joke annoying, he chuckled a bit in relief. The poor bloke was now afraid to talk to Sherlock. He only asked her what she wanted it was painfully obvious how Sherlock hated that. She then turned her gaze from the table to Sherlock. Molly almost, almost screamed. He was leaning over the table staring at her with his hands connected as if he was in prayer. His gaze was unwavering and on her. She looked at the table cloth, but peeked up to see Sherlock's eyes move up to see hers. He was watching her the entire time. She pursed her lips together slowly soon opening her mouth to then close them again. "You have questions don't you or did you just barely notice that you do?"

Molly swallowed, "Why did you take me to this place whenyou know _he_ is somehow here?" She might as well get it over with.

**Author's Note: This is a frightening experience for me and I am very embarrassed! . I hope this was okay and not a waste of time to read. This is my first Sherlolly fanfic and it may be my last. There's probably three parts to this fanfiction. Also I want to thank Zora Arian for encouraging me to post this fanfic and inspiring me to write a Sherlolly fanfic of my own. Thank you to all the others that read this! Sorry if it's horrible too. XD P.S Sorry for posting late Zora! D'X**


End file.
